If You're Reading This
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: It scared her.  More than she’d admit to anyone besides him.  Songfic.  Tim McGraw's 'If Youre Reading This'.


**Got the idea from the song "If You're Reading This" y Tim McGraw. It's so beautifully sad. I thought it would fit Bones nicely. Enjoy.**

Temperance Brennan sat alone in her living room eyes glued to the TV. She thought it was ironic that now she spent most of her time in front of the infuriatingly addictive piece of technology. It was especially this one show about a vampire and his detective agency that had her extremely fascinated. But as she flipped the channels now, she stopped on CNN. At the sight of death and devastation Brennan immediately turned off the television.

It scared her. More than she'd admit to anyone besides him.

_If you're reading this _

_My momma is sitting there _

_Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here _

_I sure wish I could give you one more kiss _

_War was just a game we played when we were kids _

He had been gone for over two years now. In that time he had only been given three, two week long trips home. Each visit had turned their relationship into something more.

_Well I'm laying down my gun _

_I'm hanging up my boots _

_I'm up here with God _

_And we're both watching over you _

Their relationship had just begun to cross a line when he got the letter. On their first date, he had broken the news to her and gave her the option to continue their relationship or not. And after a lot of rational thinking, her response to him was: _'I'd rather be with you these last few weeks then wonder what it could have been while you're away.'_

_So lay me down _

_In that open field out on the edge of town _

_And know my soul _

_Is where my momma always prayed that it would go. _

_If you're reading this I'm already home. _

It was a good argument. And now, as she sat in their shared living room, she was happy about the choice she had made.

The night before he had left had been their first time together. And although it made his departure more of a heartbreak, she wouldn't have traded that night for anything in the world. The next day he left for a land where some men didn't return and others returned but were never quite the same.

_If you're reading this _

_Half way around the world _

_I won't be there to see the birth of our little girl _

_I hope she looks like you _

_I hope she fights like me _

_Stand up for the innocent and the weak _

The first time he came home, she was waiting for him in the airport. Without a seconds hesitation he had dropped his bag and scooped her up into his arms, kissing her breathless as people cheered for the Army man and his girl. On their last night together, as they lay in bed, he asked her to be his wife. He had expected her to launch into a spiel about the irrational reasons for marriage. Instead, for the second time in their relationship she managed to surprise him. With a smile on her face, she looked up into his eyes and with a shrug said. _'I guess,'_

_I'm laying down my gun _

_Hanging up my boots _

_Tell dad I don't regret that I followed in his shoes _

By his second trip home, she had it all planned. With Angela's help, of course. This time she wasn't there to pick him up from the airport. Although it bothered him not to see her beautiful face, he smiled at the sight of the tuxedo-clad entomologist. The men shared a brotherly hug. And then with little explanation as to where they were headed, the two men stepped into the night and into the awaiting limo.

He knew immediately where they were when they arrived. It was the front steps to the Jeffersonian Institute. But as he jumped from the cab and began running up the steps, her voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see her standing at the other end of the candle lit gardens. She stood beneath a beautiful gazebo in an equally beautiful white gown. All around the alter stood their friends and family, a path down the middle of the crowd for him to walk through. Even though his pace could hardly be called a "walk". It took fifteen minutes for the ceremony to begin and end. The next two weeks they spent on their honeymoon in Vancouver, a place where neither had surprisingly ever been. At the end of the two weeks she left from British Columbia to Washington and he left back to his post overseas.

_So lay me down _

_In that open field out on the edge of town _

_And know my soul is where my momma always prayed that it would go _

_If you're reading this, I'm already home _

On his last visit they had spent their two weeks at a hotel in Philadelphia. By day he would show her the sights and places he remembered from childhood. They would have dinner with his parents, siblings and their children and then each night they would retire to each other's arms.

_If you're reading this, there is going to come a day _

_You move on and find someone else and that's okay _

_Just remember this _

_I'm in a better place _

_Soldiers live in peace and angels sing amazing grace_

She hadn't seen him since then. He had been home every six months for the past two years. Temperance Brennan sat alone in her living room eyes glued to the now turned off TV. Of course, she had noticed a decline in his emails as of late. And now she hadn't heard from him in over a week. _'He should be home.' _ She thought to herself. But as her damp eyes drifted close, her hand resting comfortably on her stomach, Tempe couldn't fight the sleep that and been encroaching on her consciousness.

She didn't know what time it was when a knock at the door woke her from her sleep. She struggled from the couch as the knocking persisted. Although her mother-in-law visited frequently, Tempe was afraid that this could be another type of visit. Fear tightened in her stomach as she approached their oak front door. With a deep breath she reached for the knob and pulled it open. Standing with his back to her was a tall man dressed in formal Army attire, his hat beneath his arm. Tears sprung to her eyes as she struggled to address the officer. But as the man slowly turned, her breath caught in her throat. Temperance launched herself into his arms. He smiled as her mouth was brought quickly down onto his. Her tears fell freely onto his cheeks as he struggled to hold her off the ground. As he set her down, realization dawned on him.

"What's this?" He asked, a confused smile growing on his face, as he nodded towards her expanded abdomen.

A blush creped up her cheeks as she looked down as well. "It's what happens when a woman's egg is-"

"Obviously I know that." He laughed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Questioned the soldier as he ushered his pregnant wife to the couch.

Tears sprung to her eyes once again as she thought about all the time she had spent alone these past six months. "I just wanted you to get home safely. I didn't want you to worry about me or the baby."

He pulled her face into his hands and kissed her lightly. "Well I'm home now. And I wont leave you and our little… boy? Girl?" He asked, suddenly curious.

Temperance grabbed the small picture off the coffee table and handed it to her husband. "Girl." She confirmed.

He smiled as tears formed in his eyes. Pulling her close as he fiddled with the photograph. "I love you, Temperance." He said as he kissed her temple lightly.

Temperance wrapped her arms around his body securely. "I love you too. We're glad that you're home."

"It's good to be home, Bones. It's good to be home."

_So lay me down _

_In that open field out on the edge of town _

_And know my soul is where my momma always prayed that it would go _

_If you're reading this _

_If you're reading this _

_I'm already home_

**I could easily go back and make this a prologue and turn it into a multi-chapter if someone wanted but that all depends on what your reviews say.**


End file.
